


Soft Lights on Soft Expressions

by ErebosBlue



Series: Critical Hits [5]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BUT THIS IS NOT MCU SPIDEY, But Johnny loves him, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I was in the weird mood to write fluff, It comes with Peter, It's just cute, It's just soft vibes, Johnny loves holding him, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe a bit more angst than I was planning, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter likes being held, Precious Peter Parker, References to Canon, Soft Johnny Storm, Soft Peter Parker, This is very much soft comic Peter, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but there ARE, he's a cutie, johnny is in love, so here you go, soft, t h i s, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/ErebosBlue
Summary: Peter cupped Johnny's face with his hands. Johnny smiled up at him as Peter had taken to sitting in his lap."I love you." Johnny was pretty sure Peter had invented a way to sound drunk on love with the way he slurred out the confession."I love you too, idiot." Peter's smile was crooked, and his eyes were crinkled more than what may have been considered normal, but all it did was made Johnny feel another wave of love crash through him.-Peter and Johnny share a rare soft morning. They're both stupidly in love. Peter is also slightly emotionally distressed because of guilt.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Critical Hits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Soft Lights on Soft Expressions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay. I'm almost never in the mood to write fluff, but I just really wanted to write soft Spideytorch. I don't know why. Also, canon comic Spidey is an absolute sap in relationships. Like, he's a disaster, but he's so cute in relationships. To be honest though, I know nothing about Johnny and am just basing this off of what people write him like. So, I blame y'all if this turns out super OOC.  
> Also, I'm pretty shit at writing romance, but you clicked on this with _that_ summary. It doesn't get better. That's just how I write romance. It's bad. But I wanted to write this. Like I said previously.  
> I am _soft_ for soft Peter and co.  
> Also also! Shout-out to my amazing beta for this fic [cyan_skulls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan_skulls/pseuds/cyan_skulls) They just posted a fic for the first time so go show them support since they read this with absolutely _no_ knowledge about Spider-Man and The Fantastic Four!

Johnny woke up earlier than he usually did. He was always one for sleeping in late. He wasn't the early bird in the relationship. Peter wasn't exactly either, but he didn't have a schedule regardless. Speaking of Peter, Johnny looked over at the sleeping figure next to him. The sun had just started to rise, so it only shone dimly through the window to Johnny's other side. It illuminated Peter's sleeping figure just enough to make him look downright angelic. Peter sleeping always looked angelic to some degree. It seemed that when he was asleep was the only time he wasn't worried about something. 

Johnny sat up gingerly. Peter wasn't a light sleeper, but waking by moving was something Peter _would_ complain about. Johnny gently caressed Peter's face. God, Peter could be an annoying son of a bitch, but Johnny was whipped. Peter's eyes slowly opened and met Johnny's own. Johnny smiled softly as Peter adjusted to what was happening. Peter always had a hard time getting up in the morning. He was always confused for at least a minute. Peter let out a disgruntled noise before closing his eyes and resting on his pillow once more.

"What time is it?" The words were barely spoken above a whisper and Peter's voice was raw from just waking up, but Johnny knew what he was saying. 

"Early." It wasn't really an answer, but Johnny didn't want to move to grab his phone. One of his hands was still cupping Peter's face and he certainly couldn't reach it with the other one. Peter let out some noise of affirmation to let Johnny know he heard and understood what he said but didn't go through with the effort to verbalize his understanding. Even though Peter was known for talking too much, (Johnny wasn't much better if he was honest,) mornings were generally quiet. A few moments slipped by before Peter spoke again.

"Do we have any plans for today?" Peter looked up at Johnny who had refused to move even though the hunger of the morning was setting in. Johnny shook his head lightly. 

"Nope. Besides patrol later, since I know that you won't let yourself take the day off." Peter turned his head back to the pillow but moved it closer to where the base of Johnny's body was. 

"I took 2 days off from patrol already, and even that was too long." Johnny frowned as he combed his fingers through Peter's hair. He had a guilt complex no one Johnny had ever met could match. Anything and everything was his fault in his mind. That constant push to do better made Peter sacrifice so much in his personal life. If Johnny didn't force him to take days off, he was sure Peter wouldn't. Johnny adored Peter's selflessness and plain heroism to no end, but it also contributed to Peter's greatest downfall.

His self-destructive nature. 

"Peter." Peter knew that tone. That was the tone where Johnny was about to tell him that he needed a break, or needed to take time for himself.

"Johnny-"

"Seriously, Peter. I know you don't trust most other heroes to keep the city safe, but you need to take breaks. I've seen you run yourself into the ground time and time again." Johnny's hand paused in Peter's hair. "You can't help people nearly as well if you're exhausted, Pete." Peter sighed and sat up. Johnny's hand fell from his hair to his hand. God, his hands were always so warm. 

"I- I know. I just can't justify taking a day off in my mind. Every crime I could've stopped, every life I could've saved, it builds up in my mind until I can't even see straight-"

"Peter."

"And I _know_ that isn't healthy, or reasonable, or logical, but I can't help it. There might be other heroes and they do their part, but what about when I'm not doing mine? They can't go up against _my_ villains. They're brutal. You know this-"

"Pete."

"I mean, Matt's already gone up against one or two of them, we share villains too, but what if Norman decides that one of _them_ is his new obsession? I can't let anyone else deal with him. I barely handle him and he's been my villain for _years_ -"

"Webhead." Johnny was glad that _something_ finally stopped Peter from his rant. It happened every once and awhile, but it still scared Johnny. The hand Johnny wasn't holding had tangled itself into his hair, threatening to pull it out if Peter accidentally used any of his strength. His eyes, once soft and full of adoration, were wild and there was a hint of fear that Johnny really hated seeing. Peter, for all the shit Johnny gave him, was very good at hiding his emotions in everyday life. Not so much anger, especially on the battlefield, but fear and every emotion that came with it were always hidden behind his eyes. 

After a minute of silence as Peter calmed down, his hazel eyes returned to their normal, beautiful, state. (Peter always complained when Johnny called them hazel because "they're just brown, dumbass," but "brown" really couldn't describe how complex and alluring they really were.) 

"Sorry about that." Peter's eyes dropped to the blankets below them. Johnny leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Peter's forehead. 

"Don't apologize. I know how much this affects you." What he said wasn't above a whisper, but with their proximity, Johnny was sure that Peter could hear it. Peter relaxed into the warmth that Johnny emitted. At this point, he couldn't remember if his hatred of the cold came from being a Spider or if it was a thing that had always been ingrained into his soul, but Peter was really glad that his boyfriend was the embodiment of all things warm. 

"I love you." Peter rested his head on Johnny's shoulder. "I love you so much." His voice was low and slurred, something that happened every time he got sappy, and his body was boneless against Johnny. Johnny released Peter's hand and instead wrapped his arms around him. Peter let out a sound of content and somehow pushed his body further into him. Johnny went to move and go make food, but Peter had him pinned to the bed.

"Babe, I need to get up to get food." Johnny laughed a bit. 

"Not until you say it back."

"Really?"

"Want to test it, Torchie?" Johnny snorted and lifted Peter's head off his shoulder with his hand under Peter's chin. 

"I love you." Johnny gave Peter a chaste kiss before playfully pushing Peter off of him. He could've done that earlier, (Peter weighed next to nothing and Peter didn't like activating his stickiness on people since he learned how to tear off skin with it. Johnny preferred not to think about that though,) but he liked the game. Peter let out a huff as Johnny walked to the kitchen. They lived together in a small apartment. Sure, Johnny could afford something bigger, but Peter wanted to pay half of rent, no questions asked. 

Peter followed Johnny to the kitchen, keeping one blanket wrapped around him. Johnny let out a snicker as Peter hopped onto the counter. Maybe it was the spider side of him, or maybe it was just because he was short ("5'7 is _not_ short,") but Peter always sat on countertops. Johnny found the habit endlessly adorable, but Peter would definitely strangle him if he ever said that thought out loud. Peter huddled into his blanket. Johnny sighed and set down the food he was gathering and placed his hand on Peter's once more.

"Is the heater not high enough for you?" Peter was loudmouthed and never shut up in battle, but when it came to his personal life, he never complained about anything unless it was literally hurting him and even then he was far too polite about it. Johnny learned how to read Peter so that he could bring up things like this for him. 

"It's not that bad. Just a little colder than I'd prefer, I guess." Peter mumbled out not meeting Johnny's eyes. Johnny rubbed Peter's hand before going to turn up the heater. He wanted to tell Peter that he really could've just told him, but he knew that Peter even admitting that yes, the apartment was too cold, was progress. Johnny continued with cooking, he was just making eggs, when he heard something coming from the counter next to him.

Purring.

Peter rarely allowed himself to purr, Johnny still didn't know how he could even do it, but lo and behold: he was purring. Low, rumbly, and barely audible, but it was incredible. Johnny wanted to embrace Peter, but he knew that he might stop if he did, so Johnny went to finish the eggs. He had to pay close attention not to burn them as it was surprisingly easy to get lost in the constant sound. Johnny handed Peter a plate of eggs.

Really, the only part of Peter that wasn't self-destructive _was_ his appetite. Peter would eat whatever was given to him with no complaint. (Johnny suppressed the thought that maybe Peter _didn't_ eat enough when he was living alone and had a tight budget.) Neither Johnny nor Peter knew if his enhanced stamina was to blame for the amount he ate, but they didn't care enough to look into it. Peter ate more than the average person which meant Johnny made snacks accessible. It was easier than going through cupboards and reminded Peter to take something with him when he went out. 

They ate in silence, for the most part. Peter seemed too immersed in his food and Johnny was too focused on Peter. The purring hadn't stopped like Johnny had expected it to. It really only increased in volume. It was adorable. When they were done, it didn't take that long, Peter collected the dishes, with only _some_ complaint, and put them in the sink. By the way he moved, he was getting ready to go out on patrol. He went from his relaxed state to moving quickly and fluidly through the apartment finishing up his morning routine. Johnny moved with him, taking a shower after him, getting dressed, all that stuff, but once Peter set his eyes on the suit, Johnny grabbed his hand. 

"I have to." Peter's voice strained and his eyes never left the suit. 

"You know, I never told you my thoughts after you went on that rant this morning." That caused Peter to turn his head towards Johnny. Johnny sighed and dragged Peter to the bed where they both sat down. "I admire that you want to do as much as you can, this city definitely needs it, but you _can't_ do it every day. I know I'm repeating myself, but I really need you to understand that you are already doing enough. Please, take one more day off." Johnny expected pushback, he did not expect Peter's arms to suddenly wrap around his neck; his head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Johnny's arms hesitantly went around Peter's waist. Peter was stubborn and rarely let disagreements go easily. 

"You're upset. Don't like seeing you upset." Johnny opened his mouth to ask if Peter was feeling okay, (something about him just reeked of emotional distress,) but suddenly Peter was on his lap fully and his brain short-circuited. Peter's arms were still around his neck, but the grip was weaker than it was before. 

"Oh." Peter's lips upturned into a smirk.

"Oh? That's all you got?" Before Johnny could defend himself, which he definitely wanted to do, Peter's lips met his again and all his arguments slipped away. The kiss was slow and deliberate which was rare for them. Their domestic life was slow and relaxed, sure, but the majority of their relationship was placed on the battlefield. It was fast and filled with adrenaline. Every kiss was a lifeline because maybe, just maybe, it would be their last. But this one was slow. It was Peter saying that they had time. Possibly not forever, but they had today.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a month, but I do have a reason! And that reason is that I've literally been deep-diving into Spider-Man lore so that I can write it better. You know what I learned? I really don't like MCU Peter. Tom Holland? Fantastic. Whatever the fuck the MCU decided to do with him? No. That's a topic for another day though. (To be fair, I like really weird parts of Spider-Man lore, so like what you like. I'm not gonna judge.)  
> Anyway-  
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/nathanalexanderwrites/) [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/NateAWrites/%22)


End file.
